youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Zhang
Tanya (born February 9th, 1996) known as''' ASkylitAvenue', is a growing YouTuber that has been filming vlogs, challenges, collabs, and other hilarious videos since December of 2011. She currently resides in British Columbia, Canada, but is planning on moving to Los Angeles, California at the end of June 2014. She currently has 5,000+ subscribers and 600,000+ total views. Tanya is well known for referencing and using "marinated bean salad" in her videos. At every 1,000 subscriber mark, she releases an episode of Ask Tanya . YouTube History On December 24, 2011, Tanya uploaded her first YouTube video which was a lip dub to Taylor Swift's popular track, "Mine." From December 2011 to February 2012, Tanya was very inactive. In March 2012, Tanya began to post travel vlogs of herself in San Francisco, New York City and Disney World. Soon after, she uploaded her first big hit video which was a [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLsofSwdISo ''My Strange Addiction parody] that received a lot of negative comments at first, due to a rumour that it was a real episode. It wasn't until March of 2013 when Tanya became more active on her channel. In September of 2013, Tanya began uploading videos every 2-3 days on her main channel, and every Tuesday on SimpleCollab. Popularity Tanya's channel began to rapidly grow in June of 2013 when her Smoothie Challenge went viral across YouTube. In July of 2013, Tanya hit 1,000 subscribers. The trend continued as she hit 2,000 in August 2013, 3,000 in September 2013, and 4,000 in October of 2013. Below are Tanya's top 5 most popular videos. Challenges Tanya is well known for collabing with her friends to complete challenge videos. Marinated bean salad is frequently used and referenced in her videos with her friend Ashlie . Tanya has also been known to create original challenges that are also very popular. Below is a list of all of the challenges that Tanya has done on her channel, from oldest to most recent. SimpleCollab On July 21, 2013, Tanya auditioned for a collab channel (SimpleCollab) which was created by fellow collab-mate, Simon Karterud . Sometime later, it was announced that Tanya made it into the collab and would upload every Tuesday. On August 27, 2013, Tanya posted her first introduction video on the channel where she beat her own record of saying the alphabet backwards in 2.2 seconds. The channel currently has 600+* subscribers, 25,000+* views, and is currently active. VlogAvenue On October 15, 2013, Tanya opened a new channel (VlogAvenue) dedicated to vlogs. Tanya stated that any vlogs that didn't make it onto her main channel, ASkylitAvenue, would be uploaded on VlogAvenue. So far, the channel only has one video and 100+* subscribers. P.O. Box On November 10, 2013, Tanya revealed her new P.O. Box and allowed fans to send in letters. In the video, she explains that packages will be shown in future videos. Though the address is in Westbank, British Columbia, Tanya states that she lives an hour away. Letters and packages can be sent to: ASkylitAvenue P.O. Box 32086 London Po Westbank, BC, V4T 3E0 Canada YouTube Gatherings Tanya has attended VidCon in 2013 with her friend Shyla. The gathering was held from August 1–3, 2013 at the Anaheim Convention Center. The conference sold out a month in advance with attendance reaching 12,000. Tanya met a few of her own fans at the conference and was also able to meet many of her biggest inspirations which includes Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17) and Joey Graceffa (JoeyGraceffa). She has also posted a photo album titled "Vidcon 2013" on her fan Facebook of herself with all of the YouTubers that she met. Tanya also stated that she will be attending Vidcon 2014 from June 26–28, 2014. Merch Store On October 1, 2013, Tanya opened her very first merchandise store on District Lines. She has a wide variety of t-shirts, hoodies, and accessories that were designed by herself and friend, Brittany Dyck. Social Networks Below are the official social networks that are run by Tanya herself. Any others that claim to be her are fake.